dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Soldier vs Captain America
Description The battle for America, which one of these patriotic warriors will come out on top? Will it be the rocket jumping mercenary from TF2? Or will it be the sentinel of liberty? Fight Captain America was sent to retrieve a briefcase that reportedly carried info on a secret Hydra attack on shield. It’s wareabout was in an abandoned warehouse where Hydra soldiers were reportedly seen. Captain America was dropped off by helicopter from shield HQ and was expecting to see a bunch of armed Hydra soldiers guarding the warehouse, to his surprise the soldiers were blown to smithereens, body parts scattered along the ground accompanied with ash from explosives. Captain America became more weary as someone else could already be inside. As Captain America got inside he could hear a loud scream becoming louder and louder, then out of nowhere a man in a red soldier uniform comes bursting through a wall firing a rocket at Cap. Soldier: Aaaaaaahhhhhh!!! Captain America was prepared and quickly blocked the rocket with ease. Surprising The Soldier. Cap noticed he was carrying a blu briefcase in his hands and decided to try and reason with this man. Cap: I’m impressed that you managed to wipe out all the Hydra soldiers in the area. Soldier: Yes these excuses for soldiers killed all of the blu team and stole the briefcase. Luckily I tracked them down to this warehouse and while they weren’t looking I killed them all! Cap: Great, I’ve come to retrieve that briefcase, so if you’ll kindl- Soldier: Hah, if you think I’d just this intel you're dead wrong son! I wouldn’t give it to an enemy blu Soldier. Cap: I don’t want to be violent with you so if you would jus- Soldier: And besides I wouldn’t even give the intel to some sad excuse for an American! Cap: Excuse me! I’m wearing the flag of our country, you don’t even know who your talking to. Soldier: that’s not good enough, I illegally joined the army to fight in the war of 1939, I was even awarded fake badges that I made myself for protecting the country. Captain America got up close and held the Soldier by his collar. Cap: Listen pal! I also fought in that war, and if you illegally joined I joined the legiti- Soldier punched Captain America in the while he was talking, which made Cap pissed. Cap: No more playing nice! If I’m going to get that briefcase I’m going to have to beat it out of you. Cap got into a battle stance while Soldier reloaded his Rocket Launcher. HERE WE GO!!! Cue-https://youtu.be/yJ_h8lM5MjE Soldier fired a rocket at Cap but he blocks it with his shield. Cap then bashes Soldier with his shield, uppercuts him, whacks him with his shield, and and delivers a heavy punch to the gut that sends Soldier Flying across the warehouse. Soldier quickly pulls out the Direct Hit and fires it Cap who quickly blocks it. Soldier planned this and fired another missile at his feet and another one just above Cap. Captain America gets launched into the air by the first rocket and gets hit with the other and is sent flying out of the warehouse. Captain America struggles a bit to get up until he hears the Soldier yelling something. When he looked up the Soldier was flying at him holding a shovel and the briefcase. Soldier: Screaming Eagles!!! Captain America just holds out his shield until Soldier collides with it making a loud bong noise and falls to the ground. As Soldier gets up Captain America drop kicks him, then repeatedly punches him in the face, throws his shield at Soldier only to come back and hit Soldier in the back, finally Captain America does Hyper Stars and Stripes the final hit launches Soldier into the air. As Soldier falls Captain America was going to hit Soldier with Hyper Charging Star only for the Soldier to use the Rocket Jumper to get out of the way. As Cap looks up at Soldier he stomped Cap’s face with the Mantreads. Soldier: You’re a disgrace to the uniform. As Soldier is about to shoot Captain America he sees a helicopter coming towards him and proceeds to take cover fire. It’s the helicopter that Captain America came from to pick up Cap. Captain America ran for the briefcase but was intercepted by the Soldier by an incoming rocket. The rocket launched him into the air and the Soldier followed this up by and air shot by the Reserve Shooter. Soldier then got on cap and pummeled him with a frying pan repeatedly. Soldier: You are not welcomed in my world! As Soldier was delivering the finishing blow the Cap used his shield to block the attack, Cap followed by bashing the Soldier in the skull seemingly knocking him out. Cap them grabbed the briefcase and got in the helicopter. (cut music) Cap: Geez who was that guy anyways? Cue-https://youtu.be/kNlVo5udnPs As Cap was about to contact SHIELD the helicopter got hit by a red plasma blast that shut down the helicopter’s power. Cap: What’s going on? Pilot: The helicopter is out of power, We’re going to crash! Cap: How is that? As Cap braces for impact the Soldier come through the Helicopter and kicks him out of the helicopter and grabbing the blu team’s intel as well. As Cap attempts to use his shield to absorb the fall the Soldier got onto Cap holding the Market Gardener Soldier: You just got Dominated!!! Soldier then forces the shovel into Cap’s skull and jumps off and uses the Rocket Jumper to safely fall to the ground. As the Soldier lands on the ground he triumphantly walks back to Red base as Cap’s lifeless body falls to the ground and the Helicopter crashes and explodes behind him. Soldier then grins not because he beat Captain America, but because he proved that he’s more American then that wannabe soldier The Winner is The Soldier! Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Comic Books VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Slantheman